ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heihachi Mishima (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate DLC Fighter)
Heihachi Mishima (三島 平八 Mishima Heihachi?) is one of the main characters in the Tekken series and making his playable (and major aside with some minor appearances) debut in the Super Smash Bros. (Great Fray Smash Bros. in Japan) after being planned but scrapped for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (Great Fray Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U in Japan) as a Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Great Fray Smash Bros. Special in Japan) DLC Fighter. Moveset Parts of the Moveset are taken from certain fanmade movesets such as https://www.deviantart.com/kingoffiction/art/Marvel-Vs-Capcom-3-Heihachi-Mishima-698175241 and https://www.deviantart.com/hyrule64/art/Heihachi-Mishima-Super-Smash-Bros-Moveset-512247975 Basic Moves Standing L– Punches Forward M – Punches with other fist H – Kicks Special: Uppercuts Crouching L– Low Punch M- Low Kick H –Sweeping Kick Air L– High Kick M– Back Kick H – Uppercuts Special – Low Punch Special Moves B- Pile drive- Heihachi performs a short range grab attack, if he makes contact with an opponent he puts them into a pile drive attack. This also makes opponents stuck in the ground for a second so Heihachi can quickly deliver a second attack. Side B- Lightning Hammer- Heihachi charges up for a second, and then stomps his foot and smashes down his forearm simultaneously, knocking out anyone in front of him. This attack can break shields automatically, and though it doesn’t do much knockback it has a chance of stunning opponents. Up B- Demon Uppercut- Heihachi performs an electric uppercut.This attack electrocutes opponents who it makes contact with, however it is a terrible recovery move, giving him about as much air as Little Mac’s up special. Down B- Phoenix Wing- Counter attack, Heihachi performs a block attack. If he blocks an opponent's attack he will perform a stomping counter attack that deals electric DMG and knockback to any opponent near him. Up Special - Dragon Uppercut: Heihachi winds up and jumps while delivering an powerful uppercut, launching him upwards into the air. Down Special - Raijin Stance: Heihachi stomps on the ground with electricity coming out of his hands. Like Mishima Step, he can follow with: Up A or B - Fusatsujin Hasaiken: Heihachi delivers a quick, powerful chop with good horizontal knockback. Delayed A or B - Raijin's Wrath: Heihachi performs a powerful punch, followed by a strong downwards hammer punch. Down or Neutral A or B - Lightning Bolt: Heihachi winds up and delivers a single powerful electric punch. Final Smash- Kuma Tag Team!: Heihachi summons his pet brown bear Kuma to help him in-combat for 15 seconds. Kuma will claw at the opponents, jump up and do a body slam, and fart in-order to producing a green gas that will stun opponents. When the Final Smash ends, Kuma begins dancing, stepping in-place backwards, before disappearing. Works similar to Heihachi's Level 2 in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Alternate Final Smash - King of the Iron Fist: Heihachi will laugh while slamming his foot down and proceeds to punch the opponents, if sucesfful a cutscene will occur. He’ll then follow up with another punch to the chest, another strong punch to the chest, a low punch to the chest and then headbutts the opponents so strong that it causes the opponent to ground bounce and be launched into the air. As the opponent falls he gets ready for his next attack and when the opponent is close he thrusts both palms forward which knocks all of the opponents (alongside their health down to Zero) far afterwards. Stages Just like Jin's, much of the content from the franchise he originated appears for the Stages. City Lights Originating from Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection, it takes place in the Top of a Building at Night. Desert Wasteland Originating from Tekken 3D: Prime Edition, it takes place in a desert stage in the sunset with giant rocks everywhere surrounding the fighters. A farmhouse can also be seen in this stage Brimstone and Fire Originating from Tekken 7, this stage is nearly identical to Precipice of Fate in terms of layout, being an open rock clearing in a mountainous region with rock walls forming the boundaries of the stage. However, unlike that stage, Brimstone & Fire is set in the midst of active volcanic eruptions with sprays of molten rock and falling volcanic debris seen throughout the background. Devil's Pit Originating from Tekken 7 in which is also where the Heihachi vs. Kazumi fight takes place, in a very volcanic region full of craggy rock formations and lava seeping out of the ground. Volcanic ash and smoke can be seen billowing out of the craters throughout the background. The first part of the battle begins atop a rock clearing and is a walled area. Once one fighter reaches their match point, the ground gives way and drops the fighters down to the ground level of the area, where the battle continues in an endless stretch. More of the volcanic region can be observed in the infinite portion of the stage. This is the only stage in Tekken 7 that features two distinct stage layouts that automatically transition. Quotes Intro Quotes *“I'll be quick with your death!” *"I'll squash you like a bug!” *"Who are you fools?” *"I AM THE KING OF THE IRON FIST TOURNAMENT, HEIHACHI MISHIMA!!!!" (Referencing the late Daisuke Gori and Unshō Ishizuka's voice roles of Sakigake!!! Otokojuku's Heihachi Edajima with his iconic and memetic catchphrase) Quotes Against Everyone Else *“I always have respect for ladies, but you are an expectation.” (Vs. Every Girl/Woman with a few exceptions such as Isabelle) *"It seems those Jack robots have been given bigger improvements; but you’ll break just as easily!" (Vs. Samus/Dark Samus/Mega Man/R.O.B.) *"Heh, so you are the fighter I’ve been hearing about." (Vs. Ryu/Ken/Mii Brawler) *"Who sent you? G Cooperation? Rebels of the Mishima Zaibatsu? YOU WILL ANSWER IN A FIGHT BETWEEN THE TWO OF US FOR THE GOVERNMENT!!!!!" (Vs. Isabelle/Solid Snake) *"For an unusual creature like you lack manners! Kuma is a better creature than you anyway!” (Vs. Kirby) *"Come to seek vengeance upon me? Fools tell me that so often I lost count how many times I heard that.” (Vs. Bowser/Ganondorf) *"Just what do you think you are doing lady?" (Vs. Zelda/Lucina/Female Corrin/Female Robin/Female Byleth/Daisy) *"Plumber, we'll see on WHO CAN SAVE THE PRINCESS FROM A TURTLE WHO BREATHES FIRE LIKE A DRAGON!!!!" (Vs. Mario) *"This isn't the first time I fought a speedy competitor." (Vs. Captain Falcon/Sonic) Victory Quotes *"Come back when you're ready to fight” *"Hyahaha! That felt good. Next!” *"No one can defeat me!” Kirby Hat Kirby's hat is based on his hair (both in his Young and Old/Elderly appearances). Alternate Costumes W.I.P. Mii Costumes Mii Hat Mii Brawler Mii Gunner Mii Swordfighter Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:DLC Category:Guest Characters Category:Bandai-Namco Category:Namco Category:Martial Artists Category:Fictional characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Grandparents Category:Men Category:CEOs Category:Asians Category:Tekken Category:Bandai-Namco Games Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch